For Family
by Wags14
Summary: It all started with a game of 'Keep Away' then the portal showed up and we were sucked into a world that we thought was only a movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Tester**

"Keep away! Keep away!" Walker, my brother was chanting, while throwing my phone to the youngest of the three of us, Tyler.

"Give it back!" I yelled.

"Never." Tyler said.

"Yes. Give it back no-." I didn't get to finish the sentience because there was this portal thing behind Walker.

"Walker get over here." I said slowly.

"Why?" He asked but I didn't get to answer because we were all sucked into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a tester chapter and it depends on how many people like it and read it then I might make this chapter longer and continue.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

All I heard was my brothers screams, but I couldn't see anything but white-ness. It only lasted a few seconds. Although it felt like hours.

The next thing I know is that I land on something hard and Walker lands on me and Tyler lands on him.

"OH! You landed on me!" I said but it was strained.

"sorry." Tyler and Walker say at the same time While Rolling off of me

"Maggie, don't freak out." Walker said.

"Why?" I said while turning around. I shouldn't have done that though because if you know me you would know that I was a transformer fan. And when I turned around I saw what I never expected to see.

I saw Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes along with the first autobots that landed on earth. Meaning Optimus Prime, Jazz, Bumblebee, Ironhide and Ratchet. And to make things worse for my inner fan girl they were all staring at me.

"Umm excuse me for a minute." I said in a small voice. I walked away and covered my mouth and screamed and jumped around like any fan girl who just met the main stars in their fandom. When I was done I went back to them and said "ok I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked.

"Yes. And did we land on anybody?" I asked the bots who were still staring at me like I was crazy. "HEY!" I screamed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I said 'Did we land on anybody?'" I repeated.

"Ya landed on meh." Jazz said the first of the bots who spoke since we landed here.

"Sorry 'bout that." Tyler, Walker and I said at the same time.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Mikaela asked.

"I'm Maggie Mckitrick. And these are my brothers, Tyler Mckitrick and Waffle (HEY that came from Walker) Sorry I mean Walker Hayes." I said while laughing. "And for how we got here, I honestly don't know because one moment we were playing 'Keep Away' the next we land on Jazz."

"Wait how do ya know ma name?" jazz asked.

"Aw I let it slip didn't I?" I asked the two youngest humans.

"Yep you did" Tyler answer for me.

**~~sexy line brake~~**

**Ok so it looks like Ill continue For Family.**


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongChapter 2/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"They were all staring at me like I was a deception.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I can explain if you want me to." I said quickly as I pushed Tyler and Walker behind me because Ironhide was pointing his cannons at us.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Yes we would like that." Optimus said.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Ok Y'all may want to sit down this may take a while." I said, "Alright so we aren't from this world, well I mean dimension. Where we come from this is all just a movie and that portal thing just showed up in our playroom while we were playing 'Keep Away.'" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""So do you know what is going to happen during the rest of the night?" Mikaela asked.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Yeah and for tomorrow also. And we know all of your names and your alt. modes." I said calming down a bit. Then I felt a tickling felling.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Child calm down, you will hurt your self with being as tense as you are." Ratchet said.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Ill calm down when trigger happy over there puts his cannons away." I said, "Also Ratchet never tell a human female to calm down when she can't."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Ironhide stand down." Optimus said to the mech in question.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Maggie are you ok?" Tyler asked me.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Yeah just a small headache from asshole over there." I said while pointing to 'Hide.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Alright would you like to continue what you are saying about knowing what is going to happen?" Optimus asked.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""oh yeah, any way we also know what is going to happen in roughly the next ten years or so." I said finishing up and standing on my heals. They looked like they were a bit confused.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""So, what spaz over there is saying is that if you tell us what you were doing before we landed on jazz, we will know what to do. Kinda, Maggie has the movies memorized." Walker explained.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Wait did you call me a spaz?" I asked.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Yeah."p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Oh watch your back waffle." I said slowly. "So any questions?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Yeah" 'Hide said "are you ever going to call me by my designation?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Nope. So get used to it. Any others?" I asked and no one spoke up. "So any one want to fill us in on what is going on?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal"~~ sexy line brake ~~p  
>p class="MsoNormal"thanks to everyone.p 


	4. Chapter 4

So when they had filled me in with what they have done up till we got here. They were getting ready to head to sam's house and get the glasses.

"Maggie, would you and your brothers ride with?" Optimus asked.

"Uh, sure." I said but it was quietly mainly to keep my inner fan girl calm, because she is freaking out. "Oh and Sam your glasses are in your backpack, in the kitchen." And at that everyone including my brothers were staring at me.

"What?" And at that I was shoved in to Optimus. How they all transformed without me knowing is incredible.

**Sorry I took so damn long I have had some crazy stuff going on and yes I know this is an super short chapter.**


End file.
